


He Keeps Me Warm

by lafbaeyette



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, That's it, just some fluff, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafbaeyette/pseuds/lafbaeyette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander has a surprising suggestion for their Saturday morning, and John couldn't let the opportunity slip away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Keeps Me Warm

The weather was changing rapidly in New York and no matter how many brutal Northeast winters Alexander Hamilton went through he never felt prepared to face the harsh temperatures. Winter was late this year, but once it arrived it was sure to make up for lost time. Alexander woke up with a shiver, his feet freezing from where they poked out beneath his blanket. He quickly pulled his legs up, stretching his arm across the mattress and frowning when he found it empty and just as cold as the world outside his cocoon of covers. He lifted his head from the pillow, craning his neck to glance out of the partially open door as if it would allow him to see anything beyond. A moment later he heard the clatter of dishes that signaled John had not yet left. Alexander rubbed at his eyes and forced himself up, his alarm clock informing him it was only half past seven, and the chill encasing his upper body as his blankets slid down to pool in his lap. He leaned over the edge of the bed, groping around until his fingers caught on a thicker fabric and he pulled it up. It was John’s sweatshirt, not that it made a difference to him as he pulled it over his head and let the cozy fabric envelope him in warmth. It took him a couple more minutes to steel himself and swing his legs over the edge of the bed, legs exposed to the chill through a thin pair pajama pants. He shoved his feet into a pair of turtle slippers that John had gotten him this past Christmas - “Now we match!” - and shuffled out of the bedroom. 

“Good morning, my dearest,” John chirped his greeting, moving around their tiny kitchen in a dance as he prepared their breakfast. He paused long enough to press a short kiss to Alexander’s lips before skipping back to the stove, his own turtle slippers snug over his feet. Alexander shamelessly ran his eyes over his boyfriend’s body, he wore a pair of sweatpants that Alexander believes once belonged to him, and a sweater Eliza had gotten him for Christmas, a golden patterned ‘#FLAWLESS’ emblazoned across his chest. Alexander could not help but agree with the sentiment as he watched John’s loose curls fall around his face as he leaned over the stove, tongue poking out between his lips as he concentrated on flipping a pancake. It was a skill John was determined to master, especially after watching Angelica do it so flawlessly. The pancake jumped an inch from the pan, falling back on the same side and John let out an annoyed sigh as he used the spatula in defeat. Alexander scuffled up behind him, wrapping his arms low around John’s waist and hooking his chin over the other man’s shoulder. It was not exactly as easy a task for him as it was for John when they were in opposite positions as he stood a few inches shorter than his partner. Feeling this, John turned his head enough to allow Alexander to place a peck on his cheek and Alexander dropped his head to press his own cheek against John’s broad shoulder. A much more comfortable position, especially considering the heat that seemed to radiate off of John’s body. 

“What are we doing today, my love?” John questioned, one hand releasing the handle of the pan and dropping to curl over Alexander’s clasped hands along his waist. “Peggy said there would be a new installation at the museum this weekend, you two had already talked about it and you sounded interested?” Alexander had been interested, though not for himself. He was very fond of John’s love and knowledge of turtles of all sorts, and he often shared how enamored he was by this strange fascination with Peggy. Peggy had caught wind through one of her friends that a new artist with a similar passion for the creatures was going to be doing an installation and immediately shared this with Alexander. He had forgotten that it was this weekend, and as much as Alexander wanted to take John and watch him in his element, a bigger part of him wanted to whisk him back beneath their sheets and experience him in a much different element. 

“What if we just stayed in bed today? It is only Saturday,” Alexander suggested in a low voice, tightening his arms around John’s middle. John chuckled. 

“Did you, Alexander Hamilton, just suggest we _stay in bed_?” He sounded shocked, sitting the pan on a different burner and turning in Alexander’s hold. “Is the world coming to an end?”

“It’s cold,” Alexander whined, leaning forward and tucking his face into the crook of John’s neck. John laughed again, his arms encircling his Alexander and holding him close to his chest. He pressed a kiss into the man’s hair, rubbing a hand over his shoulder. “Maybe for just a couple more hours? Let the day warm up, and then we can go out?” John retracted one hand to reach behind him and switch off the stove before he pulled away completely and took Alexander’s hand. Alexander was confused for a moment, glancing over his shoulder at the breakfast left abandoned. 

“We can heat that up later,” John explained, tugging his boyfriend back to their bedroom. “I have never heard you suggest we _sleep in_ , and I am not letting this slip away. If you want to go back to bed, we will go back to bed.” John hopped onto the bed, kicking his slippers off and removing his sweater before he tucked himself under the blankets. He lifted the edge, opening his arms and motioning for Alexander to join him already. Alexander followed suit with his slippers, though he left the sweatshirt on, it was far too cold for that nonsense. He slipped into bed next to his lover, his face buried into his neck once more as John brought the blankets back down around them and enclosed Alexander in his arms. Alexander’s eyes fell shut as he snuggled closer to John, their legs tangling together and hearts beginning to beat as one as they fell back into the comfort of each other. It _was_ most unlike Alexander to suggest this, going back to bed and wasting more hours in his day, but winter was hitting him hard and sometimes all he longed for was to be held in John Laurens’s warm embrace for hours on end. Feel their closeness as John pressed his palm between Alexander's shoulder blades and John's breaths tickled the back of his neck. Breathe in the sweet, manly scent of his Laurens that no one could ever imitate, surrounding him completely and protecting him from the harsh, cold world outside of their comfortable nest.

These moments could never be a waste of his time. 


End file.
